


falling backwards

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (as the rest of the drabbles are added to this), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Cousin Incest, Eloping, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spring, sometimes it's neither sometimes both but it just be like that with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: A collection of five short mostly unrelated fics written for the first half of the Jonsa Drabble Fest, all focused on Jon and Sansa in  different settings.Day One: mountains | stone by stone | winterfellDay Two: crown of winter | travel | fatherDay Three: snow and stone | past | childrenDay Four: cloaking | steal me | the long nightDay Five: future | protection | weirwood





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> So! First fic for this ship, first time writing these characters, and a third fic for this fandom. This challenge was really, uh, challenging because of all these reasons and also because it made me portray Jon and Sansa in so many different ways. The drabbles are mostly unrelated to each other, with one exception a bit further down the line. After that, I'll likely start posting them as independent stories for organisational purposes.
> 
> Other than that, they're all standalones. Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWaYWsNW5ew), which also doubles as a background here. All in all, this was an amazing journey; I hope it's enjoyable to read about!
> 
>  
> 
> **Day One: mountains | stone by stone | winterfell. 200 words.**

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this,” Sansa said suddenly and her voice in the amicable silence that had reigned around them all morning was enough to startle Jon out of his focus. There were enough people helping them for the sounds of it all to melt into a quiet buzz and until now, Jon had been almost entirely immersed in his own task for the day – remaking the knocker for the front gates of the building.

He glanced up at her current work – she’d insisted on engraving their house’s sigil into at least one of the stones that would eventually go into repairing the castle walls. They’d been cut out from the closest rocks they had been able to find for the sole purpose of making sure that when Winterfell was completely restored, everything in it would come from the North, and it was only natural for her to be having trouble, especially considering that she had never done anything of the sort before.

“Here,” Jon said, leaning closer and adjusting her grip on the handle enough to make the angle easier to work with. “Just give yourself time.”

 _Time_. This, at least, they could afford.


	2. The Kingsroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely supposed-to-be-post-canon thing although, it being a drabble, it doesn't dwell into detail too much.
> 
> **Day Two: crown of winter | travel | father. 200 words.**

Sansa could easily remember the last time she had travelled on the Kingsroad – both for the experience itself and for everything that had come after it. The company had been vastly different back then, as had been the purpose of their visit to King’s Landing, and it was almost good thing that there were so many things had changed in the meantime – she didn’t think she would have been able to bear it otherwise. Even now, so many years later and with the full awareness that she was _safe_ , it would have been difficult to entirely repress the anxiety that had coiled around her chest at the mere thought of it for the last month or so.

But this was nothing remotely like it; she had reminded herself that as soon as she had woken up this morning. It had been her father holding her hand as he had led her into their carriage during that first trip, and she had been both excited and a little apprehensive. It was all replaced by determination now and she kept herself upright, careful not to upset the balance of the crown on her head as she took her place next to Jon.


	3. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be post-canon again. IIRC I'm going to start deviating from that theme with tomorrow's entry, but I think this drabble hits all the prompts for today.
> 
>  
> 
> **Day Three: snow and stone | past | children. 300 words.**

The snow was melting already. It would never be truly warm while it was still spring, not in Winterfell, but it didn’t have to be – it was melting, and Sansa had never been more grateful for the sight of that.

She hadn’t been the only one – Arya had gone to look around the castle to see if there were any animals to be found already as what they had saved thorough the past few months was starting to look decidedly insufficient. Even Bran, usually so caught up in his dreams of other places, had come out to see, and Jon—

“I see someone told you already.”

“It’s all everyone’s talking about.” Sansa’s smile widened even more at the sight of the water dripping from the nearest tower as the sound of familiar footsteps approached from behind.

“You loved the snow when we were children,” Jon said, amusement lacing his tone. “Whatever was left of it by the time we were old enough to actually appreciate it, that is. Remember the snowballs we would throw at each other sometimes?”

“All I remember is Arya throwing them at me.” There had also been Robb doing the exact same thing, and their father, trying so hard to look like he disapproved, and Mother’s scolding— but it had been a different kind of snow, then, its slow disappearance going hand in hand with regret rather than overwhelming relief.

“I wouldn’t put it past her now either,” Jon noted and Sansa let her fingers intertwine with his when he reached for her hand. “You might want to go back inside.”

“I’d like to stay a little longer.”

The sun had come out from behind the clouds while she’d been standing here and really, she couldn’t have made herself leave even if she had tried to.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inevitably, for this one I resorted to a secret wedding and eloping afterwards. The next drabble will be a follow-up to this one, since there's only so much you can do with a specific wordcount. Hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> **Day Four: cloaking | steal me | the long night. 500 words.**

Jon stared at the heavy piece of cloth laid out on the bed in front of him, for the first time today managing to focus on anything but the all-encompassing anxiety that had taken over him. Quite an achievement considering the circumstances, but then again, he had hoped for that exact result – that the ceremony they had decided on would be enough to make them both forget about everything else at least for as long as it lasted. So far, the plan seemed exceptionally effective.

It was _breathtaking_ , the intricate lines of white and grey enough to make up for – and almost entirely mask – the lack of a house sigil. Sansa had offered to make it herself (had even offered to put the direwolf on it but it didn’t feel right; not when he was taking her away from her family instead of vowing to protect her under its name), and he had protested whenever she had mentioned it – with everything she was risking for this, the least he could do was arrange for someone else to sew her bridal cloak.

This day had been _months_ in the planning. They had both done things to get here that they would have never considered before – just yesterday, Sansa had taken the majority of her possessions out of Winterfell along with enough gold to last them for a while before they managed to make things work on their own – but it had been worth it and now, as Jon prepared to make that last step, he was as convinced of that as he would ever get.

It wouldn’t go the way that Northern marriages usually did. If that had been the case, they would have never needed a cloak; wouldn’t have memorised the oaths that the Faith of the Seven demanded. But they had no witness they could rely on for a real wedding, and no way of officiating it just because of that, so they’d opted for one of the few septons living in the North instead. It was all that needed to be done for them to be able to defend the validity of their marriage if it ever came to that, and their father—

 _Their father_. Gods, what were they _thinking_? It was already a miracle that no one had found out about them after all those years; had they really come so far as to assume that that meant they could leave everything – their home and the only family they had ever known – behind? The thought alone was enough to make Jon’s head spin.

“Are you ready to go?”

He spun on his heel and suddenly, the sight of Sansa in her bridal gown – one he hadn’t seen before, white streaked with silver – was the only encouragement he really needed.

“Yes.” He would do anything to keep her – _this_ – safe, would face any danger that they could come across, and he’d said so countless times already; it was about time he made good on his word.  “I am.”


	5. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last drabble I'll post in this particular collection, as they all had a common topic - either post-canon or these last two, who are connected to one another - but all the rest go full canon divergent and I'll post them as standalones because it just feels... cleaner that way. As for this - it's just a continuation of yesterday's prompt and the secret wedding theme.
> 
> **Day Five: future | protection | weirwood. 200 words.**

They found themselves in the godswood after the wedding ceremony, eager to feel closer to what they had actually wanted, no matter how dangerous it was to be here. It was already the dead of night, though, which was the worst possible time for anyone to decide to visit the Weirwood, and they had fallen quiet at some point, both from the need to be cautious and the overwhelming realisation of what they had just done. They still hadn’t exhausted all the things they needed to discuss – not at all – but having a moment to breathe was _pleasant_ and Jon welcomed the opportunity to think things through.

 _Married_. It was still so strange to think about; to look at Sansa and know that they had chosen this together despite everything that it would cost them. They were man and wife now, and nothing could change that.

“I don’t regret anything, before you start panicking about that,” Sansa said, a wry smile playing on her lips as she tugged the bridal cloak tighter around her shoulders. “We _will_ make it, one way or another.”

“I know.” He wasn’t sure _how_ , but they would, and Jon was already looking forward to it.


End file.
